A Wonderful Accident & A Helping Hand
by UndeadWeaverOfLies
Summary: My First Fic. LuffyxNami, pretty realistic situations, i think Well some wonderful accident occurs,:P, and each member of the crew decides to give a helping hand, not knowing the others are attempting to the same, leading to some complications betwn the
1. Chapter 1

A Wonderful Accident & A helping Hand

This is my first fanfic and i decided to go with a One Piece romance with Luffy and Nami as the main focus of this fic. I decided to set the storyline as a way to end One Piece when Luffy obtains the treasure left behind by Gol D. Rogger. Sadly I do not have the rights to One Piece. Please sit down, relax, and enjoy this tale i made for all of you out there. Also if u can Review this as i accept any and all flames and criticizm.

* * *

It was a wonderous day upon the ship of the Thousand Sunny.

Upon obtaining the greatest treasure of the Grand Line, the crew of this now world wide symbol of fear, freedom, and or joy to the many inhabitants of the world, have crowned Luffy The King Of All Pirates.

Franky begins to weep as he remineces about all the hardships they have been put through. Zorro now known as the greatest swordsman of all the lands and seas sits down in the crows nest, places his head on his swords and grins. Sanji now jumping and twirling his way to and from Nami and Robin praises Luffy as the Greatest idiot captain he has ever known. Ussop and chopper spind around each other laughing and crying tears of joy. Brooks begins to play his violin on top of the Thousand Sunny. Robin just smiles and stares into the crows nest(lil note for u. If u havent noticed durin th anime Robin occassionally stares and grins at zorro:P). Luffy standing under the tree on the main deck stares into the now fading sun. Nami by chance happened to be standing in just the right spot for her to see Luffy being bathed in the fading warm orange glow of the setting sun with the wind blowing in his hair while he holds his now famous straw hat to his side. Now this is where the story really begins:P

Nami being entranced by this site finds that she can not focus on anything else and finds herself in awe as she now realizes that the man she is now gazing at is the worlds most famous and wanted man, the Strawhatted Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. As she slowly begins to walk towards her captain the one thing that could go wrong does. Ussop ends up tripping over Chopper while carrying a bucket of pink paint they were using for one of their weird games and happens to dump it all on Luffy. Ruining the entire moment for Nami, who now has her mouth hanging and wide eyed as she also remembers that her captain is still also one of the worlds greatest idiots. Rather than being enraged Luffy streches his arms grabs two buckets of paint from Franky's supplies and Launches them at Ussop and Chopper Shouting **"Gomu-Gomu Blue-Green Bomb"**, completely engulfing the two simpletons from head to tow in paint.

Nami now just sighs and begins to ask Sanji if he would go prepare the nights meal. Hearing this Luffy Jumps up Screaming "**Sanji!! MEAT!!" **Ussop also screams**"Yes My Top Chef Prepare For Me 1000 Steaks And 100 Bottles Of the Finest Wines Hahahahahaha!!"**

With a grimace Sanji yells at the two morrons to **Shut The F#k Up and behave or they wouldnt get a single crumb.**

As the crew sits down for what appears the be a feast even for Sanji's standards Nami begins to think back about what happend earlier that day**"Why was I staring at that morron?","Though for some reason that idiot did look good in the sunlight...", "Wait did I just think that!!"**, **"Uhhhh why am I getting frustrated over him, I just need to clear my mind and focus on my meal"** As Nami picks up he knife and fork and goes to her food she notices her entire plate is clear of everything but sauce and crumbs **"Luffy You Bastard You Ate All of Nami's Food!!"**, in responce** "BHMM MMM MMM MMM MMMM MMMMMM Htt Hll"(but she was not even eating at all)**.

Nami stands up, walks next to luffy grabs him and slams him right into the wall all the while thinking **"theres no way in hell I could ever fall for such a selfish retard"**

After dinner that night Luffy goes out to the deck and begins to gaze into the vast stars above and the endless midnight blue sea sparkling with the reflection of the moon and lights of the night sky.

Nami goes for a walk and happens to spot Luffy by himself. She walks over to him. Luffy noticing Nami without turning says** " You know Nami A few years back my brother once told me one day, your going to make a lot of friends that you would risk your life for and that no matter what happens you should always cherrish them and hold them near and even if you are miles apart you can just look up at the sky and know that they too are looking upon the sky and one day you will meet up with eachother again as long as you never forget them, Ace said that to me on a night like this", **Nami"**Your brother is good with words, i guess he ended up being born with both brains leaving you with none**_**giggling**_"Luffy" **You know Nami even if what he says is true i dont ever want to be seperated from you, or all the others**." Nami not hearing the last part of Luffy's sentence plays in her mind the sentence Luffy just spoke,_I__** dont ever want to be seperated from you**_**,**

With this running through her mind in an endless loop she noticed her heart skipped a beat.

Luffy now turning around to face Nami notices somthing weird.

He Goes so close to her that now their foreheads are touching. Luffy**" Huh thats weird your face was red, even redder now but your temperature feels the same as mine.**" Nami realizing the situation starts to walk backwards stumbling on her words as she says"** Uh-uh it-its nuh-nothing at all, I-Im just gonna g-go to my r-room." **Walking backwars she has no idea that the paint can from earlier was behind her and she now finds herself falling down. She closes her eyes and awaits the impact, but when two seconds pass and she hasnt hit the floor she opens her eyes finding herself now within Luff's arms with one knee bent to the ground and his face ever so close. Luffy being distracted by a passing bird tilts his head in the direction of the bird mouth agape while Nami leans in an attempt to get up and also tell Luffy that he could let go of her now, then all of sudden... the find themselves locking lips. Luffy while still following the bird momentarly forgot that he was still holding Nami combined with Nami's attempt at standing made for the perfect angle for this momentous action to take place.

A minute has passed, the two unable to move. Both hearts beat wild. Sweat forming a shimming layer on their skin. Nami who begins to regain her sences slowly pulls away from her captain. She rises to her feet while Luffy just gazes at her without even blinkin still stunned and confused at what just happened a single word name escapes his mouth**" Na..mi.." **With reality slipping into Nami she now finds herself backing away, turning, and rushing to her room. Luffy still on his knee just follows her with his eyes not knowing the reason why he is unable to either move or think about anything besides Nami or the event that just occured.

Robin while reading a book looks up shocked to find an out of breath sweat covered Nami and begins to inquire the reason of this.**"Nami may I ask for the reason why you are like that?"** Still in shock of what happened Nami begins to panic and in a haste says**" I-its nothing I was just uh chasing after one of maps that the wind picked up and blew around all over the ship... yea" **Robin**"Okay then I notice that you are not holding any map and also your face is far to red and for it to be from chasing a map, but whatever if you dont want to tell me i understand, oh and also i suggest you take a bath before you rest you seem to be soaked sweat." **Nami**"Y-yeah okay im gonna go do that..."**

* * *

Okay so thats chapter 1, If you guys like i will put up chapter 2 soon, please dont forget to review :P


	2. The Day Of Plotting

**I wish i owned OnePiece but sadly I Dont. Here it is the second chapter YAY Expect the next one soon And if you dont like then dont read P Flame if you want if its constructive. KK Enjoy**

**The Day for Plotting**

**"Why is this happening to me?" , " Theres no way I could fall for him" , " But then again how else can I explain what just happened?" , " AHHHH I cant get what just happened out of my mind" , " Why must Life be cruel to me"** Upon reflecting what just happened Nami sits in the bath occassionally dunking her head underwater to drawn out all thoughts. She decided to stay in the tub for another hour to clear her mind and get her priorities straight.

Luffy still under a trance like state begins to wander the Thousand Sunny. What Luffy nor Nami did not know however was that Zorro had been observing the entire incident with a grimace he was heard by Robin, who was now going to try and discover the reason for Nami's behavior, saying **"this is going to be so troublesome"**. As Luffy wandererd He happened to run into the Blond Haired playboy chef of the ship. **"Oi Luffy watch where your going I nearly knocked you overboard"** as Sanji dropped a heavy net of deep sea fish which would become the next days meal.**"Ehhh Luffy whats with that weird grin... wait I know that grin..."**

Luffy who was still under a state of confussion out of nowhere confirmed Sanji's suspicions **"Hey Sanji what does it mean if you feel like your flying and you cant think straight because you cant get a girl out of your head?" "LUFFY!! I KNOW YOUR PAIN AND LONGING AND I SHALL HELP YOU UNTILL YOUR NEW MISSION OF LOVE IS COMPLETE!!" **Completely lost in his own now Burning Spirit of Passion forgot to ask of Luffy the identity of the girl who has caused all of this to occur inevitably leading him to greatest depression he shall ever experience in his entire life. As the two now begin to walk to the mens quarters so Sanji could now elaborate to Luffy all he knows of love and sex unbenownced to the two Franky and Ussop could hear and see everything in the newly constructed surveilance room for obvious reasons.

Sanji had spent hours struggling to cram into Luffy's rusted waterlogged head useless information of pathetic petnames and pickup lines. Although what did actually managed to squese through his resistant head was a lesson on how physically satisfy the needs of a longing pure and innocent soul(though sometimes i doubt nami is one...). The only reason this most likely penetrated his mind was the way that Sanji explained sounded to Luffy like a new way to play a game with his navigator that would have her instead scream in joy rather to scold him... Now it occurred to Sanji that he would have to continue this some other time for in less than an hour he would have to serve the crews morning meal. Determined to aid Luffy without the knowledge of the other crew(who all but Brook and Chopper already know...) for it would greatly increase his ego as he now saw luffy as an apprentence in his art of womanizing left the room inorder to fulfill his duties as the chef.

Zorro awakened by a peircing sensation of an opponet even he could not do no harm to was now glaring into him, turned to find a grining Robin sitting beside him.** "Zo-Rro"**Robin saying in a sing-song note**"I believe that you have some rather useful information for me"**Robin's grin widening**"if you would kindly divulge this to me i would be happy to tell you of a sword even greater than the ones you hold**I** to your side" **With the mentioning of a powerful sword Zorro sat up, faced Robin leanded in and said **"How do i know you arent just saying that?"** in an awfully rude accusing tone. **"Now now. tell me this,"** Leaning in to close the already small gap inbetween thier faces**"Do you really think I could lie to **_**You**_**?" **Zorro now backing up being caught offgaurd **"TCH, if you have to know Luffy is the cause of it, you dont need to ask me anymore right? so could you please leave me alone now."** Robin thanks Zorro with a smile and tilted head.**"You know Zorro your face is little red you should go see Chopper."** With a small giggle She leaves the crows nest and heads to the cr(comfort room/bathroom) to go wash up before breakfest.

An hour passes and now the crew is Sitting around a rather large meal given that Sanji had much less time than normal and without sleep.** "Yohhohoooo, now everyone prepare for my new ballad that i prepared for this special occassion" **As Brook unleashed an awe inspiring blend of content, joy, and a warm calm on the now hypnotized crew, the combination of Brook's music and Sanji's etheral cuisine filled all within the heavenly duets reach a surreal feeling of pure merriment. Even Luffy, who even complete confusion stuffed his face with food was brought to a grinding hault and even Zorro with frequent outbursts of rage upon the overwhelming antics of Luffy Chopper and Ussop fell silent and grinned.

With Brooks Completion they all burst out into cheers and Franky tears.While wipping the remaining tears from his eyes Franky says** "Oi Luffy Im planning on building you your own private quarters overlooking the the deck port and starboard. The King of Pirates Deserves to have his own room."** Ussop seeing what happened the night before agreedfiguring out his plan for the future**"Hey yeah The king needs his own private chambers." **Ussop began to think of what might happen between Luffy and Nami in that seperate room and after a few seconds dropped to the floor with a steamed head and bloody nose as he imagened a stripped Nami being oh so seductive in her ways of enchanting Luffy to bring the two together and to forge a new form as one whole being. Chopper freaked out and rushed Ussop to the medical room all while Zorro and Sanji began an argument leading to a fight on deck starting because Zorro insulted Sanji saying that not even the devil himself could probably stomach whatever firey posion Ussop just consumed. In all the commotion Luffy Finished the remnants of the meal. And the rest of the crew retired to their quarters.

Nami who now had her mind straight began to make her way to her room to add the finishing touches of her map of the Grand Line. She passed by Robin who was heading to the crows nest again. Zorro and Sanji finished their fight in a draw when Sanji landed a kick into the mid region of Zorro's side and flung him to the end of the deck, but knowing Zorro it would not end in his defeat and slashed at Sanji sending unseen blades at the chef launching him back into the dining room where he landed ontop of the stove, which was most likely turned on by Sanji durring his fall, set his pants on fire and ran around screaming and cursing the swordsmen. As the fire began to roast the curlybrowed chef a bucket of icy cold water was dumped on him much to his releaf. **"RobinSwannnnn, I thank you for saving me from that barbaric swordsmen"** Heart-eyed and twirling all around with one foot behind him in the air and his hands forming a V on his head he leaped at her but was stopped mid-flight as Robin used her Devil-Fruit Powers then notified that the fire had made Sanji only half clothed and made it known that she did not like perverts who flash her and then attack her. With his sudden realization of this he turned pale and ran towards his room to make himself decent.

Witnissing the Chef be crushed Zorro let out a burst of laughter before he was interruppeted by Robin who was now leaning on the railing beside him.**"You know Zorro I could use your help for a little idea i have involving Nami and Luffy, I think you know what im talking about I presume, oh and im sure you've already realized that this would especially effect that cook." **As long as it made Sanji miserable Zorro would agree to anything. Robin smiled at Zorro causing his face to become slightly red as he turned away and made his way up to his feet. Robin led Zorro up to the crows nest as she began to unwind her plans upon him.

Sanji now with a fresh pair of pants ran into the now patched up Ussop whose head resembled that of a mummy, Chopper Franky and Brook. Sanji asked the group where they were going and Franky said that they were on their way to his storage of supplies to build the new room and then requested the chef to prepare a tray of sandwiches. Reluctantly the Chef agreed and made his way to his kitchen. Now everyone was occupied except for Luffy began to wonder around the ship with nothing to do and decided to take a nap. As he fell into a sleep unknown to him and Nami that now it was gauranteed that what happened before would happen again.

Okay okay i feel like i kind of slipped up on this chapter leaving out any kind of good stuff, but i plan to make up for it in the next one. Oh and Sorry for the short chapters i only have time to work on each for a few hours. Again RR. Flames accepted as long as they constructive. next chapter should be up in anywhere from few hours or 2 days P depending on if my mom forces me to clean my room


	3. Watching In Horror And Anger

**Okay again I dont Own One Piece nor any of the characters. Please Sit Back And Enjoy. RnR Plz, Constructive Flames Accepted. Sorry it took so long. Something interesting will happen though.**

**Watching In Horror And Anger**

Two days have passed since the planning began. Nami grew suspicious as the rest of the crew, excluding Luffy, have began to vanish for hours on end. They reached a new island on an opposite side of a ridge facing out to sea. They did not want to attract the attention of the Marines who were now on high alert on every island of the Grand Line searching for the new Pirate king.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho, ahh my comrads we have reached a new island but no longer as pirates of StrawHat Luffy but as the Nakama Of The Pirate king, and i hope for you a safe journey into town, i shall stay aboard the Thousand Sunny and repel any attempted Marine attacks" said Brooke, hiding a secret motive.

Franky and Ussop met eyes and nodded at each other as they set into motion their plan for getting the Pirate King and Navigator together today. "Oi Mugiwara im running low on some supplies and-" cut off by Ussop "Yea same here im out of gunpowder-" cut off by a little tweaked Franky "So we're going on ahead to go shop for some supplies ok" The two headed off before Luffy could mutter a reply. The two quickly vanished into the bushes and trees engulfing the island. The two quickly began phase one of their plan "gathering intellegence of the surroundings to scope out the best place for survelance and to place their traps.

Robin using her powers to gather her own intellegence on Franky and Ussop grabbed Zorro who was cozily sleeping in the crows nest and headed down to the town which was just outside of the forrest surrounding the ridge. Zorro grumpily stood up and followed her as she said to Nami im going to be taking Zorro and Chopper with me as I as well want to go shopping and i promised Chopper i would help him find a new Med Book and Zorro here is perfect for carring my things along the way" "Okay then Robin make sure the numbskull swordsman doesnt get lost though"

Now all who remaind on the ship were Luffy, Nami, and Brooke. Sanji had left durring the commotion saying he spotted some interesting fish and went out with a dingy to go to deeper waters. Franky who was now ontop of a rather tall tree launched into the air a new type of surveilence probe the size of a small fly. With a Camera, mic and speaker he could use the little spy to keep a visual on his target, Luffy. The fly landed in Luffys hair above his ear giving Franky and now Ussop, who had an iron death grip on the branch they were perched on screaming and cursing at Franky for not picking a safer spot, had a perfect view of what Luffy sees. In the arguement Franky accidently turned on the speaker function on the fly and Luffy could hear the two.

"Huh, Brooke did you say something" turning to find no one behind him. "Nami was that you?" waiting for a responce yet hearing nothing at all. The two idiots covered eachothers mouths and were in a nervous sweat but became releived when their idiot captains had yet to notice the little spy in his hair. Phase 2 of the plan "idiots's inner voice". Ussop took the mic which Franky placed between them and began "Hmm i wonder what Nami's doing today" Luffy in a bit of shock began spinning his neck around to try and see where the voice was coming from. As luffy searched an idea came to him. _What if these are my thoughts!!_ The oblivious captain came to a decission that these were his thoughts and decided to listen to the voice, much to the releif of Franky who was in a panic of this rather idiotic idea of Ussop's.

Ussop continued mimicing Luffy's voice pretending to be his thoughts "Hmm Nami sure looked nice today, maybe i should find out what she's doing" Luffy still oblivious continued to believe the thoughts were his and followed through. "Oi Nami what are you doing today" screamed the captain with a wide grin on his face and hands behind his head. Nami walked out of her cabin and replied "N-Nothing Luffy just finishing up some maps" Ussop began "She works too much she needs to have a little fun" and again luffy followed "Oi Nami why not go out to the town with me i wanna go explore the island a bit and maybe you could go shopping for clothes and jewelry you like so much." Nami was caught off gaurd but agreed with slight hesitation "O-kay Luffy" all the while thinking "Hold on did Luffy just ask to go out with me? Wait no he just wants to spend time with me... no thats worse, ahhh, ok just calm down and relax, im sure Luffy doesnt even know what a date is, let alone a kiss..., omg why am i thinking of that again...just calm down...". And so the two went off into the village which was just over the next two ridges.

Robin who was now inside a bookstore was in a corner with her arms crossed spying on the cyborg and the new pirate king. Zorro who was sitting down across the room from her was staring at her and when Robin saw this she merely smiled, tilting her head and causing Zorro to turn and slightly blush "this is going to be interesting, that demon navigator and now the Pirate King Luffy together... Luffy what have you gotten yourself into."

"Robin are these the books you were talking about?" Chopper now holding two old books one in a hard aged mahogony red leather binding another in what appeared to be inside of a woodcasing. "Ahh yes those are the ones im surprised we found them so fast. They should contain discriptions about diseaes and how to conteract them, also ZorRoKun do you mind shopping with me alone for awhile?" saying the last part in an out of character manner. Chopper who was now happy as can be paid for the books and was now on his way back to the ship so he can begin studing his new books. Zorro merely stood up and followed the tall attractive woman out the door and deeper into the growing town, curing at himself a little under his breath.

Ten minutes later Luffy and Nami just walked into the town. Finding no signs of marines Nami let out a sigh of relief which caught Luffy's attention. "Hmm what was that for huh?" "Oh nothing its just that your the Pirate King which cathes a lot of peoples attention and well you know" "Huh Know what? What? What? Tell me!" Luffy was jumping all around her in a monkey like fashion drawing the attention of people inside of stores and houses and of those walking down the streets. A vain could be seen on the left temple of Namis Head, then Luffy being sent flying through the air and lading three blocks away with steam rising from a petruding lump on the back of his head and similar steam off of Namis balled fists. "Idiot" was all she said and began to walk off into the nearest jewelry store. Ussop and Franky could both be seen with sweat on their necks as they watched their captain being sent flying. Ussop quickly picked back up the mic and began again. "AHH I should go apologize to her" Luffy quickly followed suit and made his way to the jewelry store. When he heard a scream and then heard a loud crash as he saw some man carrying an unconcious Nami on his shoulder as he leaped up ontop of building after building leaving a shocked and stunned Luffy behin. Ussop screamed into the mic "HES GOT NAMI AFTER HIM!!". Just as Franky was about to leap up an arm appeared out of nowhere and held the two in place another between the two and began to speak "Dont worry just continue what your doing and everything should just be fine, just make sure Luffy doesnt harm Zorro much.

**Okay I know its short again sorry. I just cant seem to write for so long. Again im sorry for taking so long its just this one girl i like seems to have disappeared from my life and its got me real down and trying to find out whats going on also hoping nothings gone horribly wrong and that shes still single... if not i got a few more choices... okay nuff bout my drama will begin on next chapter soon if nothing else comes up.**


End file.
